A Christmas They Will Never Forget
by A Cup of Via Lattea
Summary: Tsuna and her guardians are going to celebrate their Christmas with Giotto and his guardians that they will never going to forget. Bad summary


**TO: Lite Crystal27 **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry for hiding this from you, gomenasai! This is my first time attending this activity so sorry again for the grammatical errors! (Please don't kill me!)**

**Beta-ed by nekoyin99**

**So, lets start!^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Christmas they will never going to forget<strong>

Winter had arrived in Italy and everything was covered in white snow. In the Vongola mansion, a girl with long messy brown hair and eyes that matches her hair color wrapped herself under the thick comforter to keep herself warm from the icy cold weather. Without her knowing, a boy with blond anti-gravitational hair with matching eye colour was sneaking towards her. Slowly, he made his way into the comforter and hugged the girl at her waist from the back.

"Tsuna," The boy called out sweetly while resting his chin on her head, "I am going to be away for a few days but I will be back in time to celebrate Christmas with you." He continued.

"It's okay, I will find something to do when you are not here then. Be safe." Tsuna said, entwining her fingers with his.

"I will be back as soon as possible." Giotto said as he placed a kiss on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>The day after Giotto and his guardians left for a meeting in Japan, Tsuna decided to make a Christmas party in the huge Vongola mansion. So, she went to her mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, a girl with heterochromia eyes, the left eye was blue colour while the other was red with a kanji 'six' on it to ask for some help.<p>

"Mukuro-san, can you summon a Christmas tree here?" Tsuna pleaded with her puppy eyes while pointing at the hall.

"Kufufufu…..It's my pleasure." Mukuro said with a slight bow, a trident formed in her hand. In a blink of an eye, a nine feet tall Christmas tree appeared in the middle of the hall.

"Thank you, Mukuro-san!" Tsuna thanked her with her bright smile.

"Kufufufufu…." Mukuro laughed as she vanished into the mist she made. 'I should start to decorate it!" Tsuna decided. So, she brought out the boxes consisted of the Christmas ornaments which she found in the store room.

Just as this moment, two familiar heads popped out from outside.

"Hime-sama, what are you doing here?" A girl with long silver hair with green eyes asked. She is Tsuna's right hand woman and also her storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato.

"It looks interesting, can I help?" The other girl with black hair asked. She was her Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Sure! " Tsuna answered happily.

"Hai!" So, the three of them started to decorate the tree with the ornaments. When Tsuna was tidying a box, she saw an old photo album. 'What kind of album is this?' She opened the photo album and found out that it was the pictures that were taken during Christmas by every generation. The first few pages were the Christmas celebration of the Vongola Primo. Every guardian, except Alaude, the Cloud Guardian, was smiling brightly. And of course, their Christmas tree was being decorated very elegantly. There were also some other pictures of them celebrating Christmas happily.

Next was the Vongola Secondo's Christmas celebration. The background was a bloody Christmas tree and it sent shivers to her spine. She flipped the next few pages and found out that it was empty. She continued doing so until she saw the pictures of Vongola Ottavo, the only woman boss of Vongola with her guardian's Christmas picture. The tree does not look at special as the one of Primo's, yet the smile on their faces were contagious, the corners of Tsuna's mouth can't help but turned into a smile. The last was from Vongola Nono, Timoteo. Like Ottavo's photo, it was warm, but Tsuna felt that it was missing something.

Closing, the photo album, Tsuna decided to make this generation's celebration the most special.

"What are you guys doing TO THE EXTREME?" Another girl with short white hair, Ryohei said when she passed by the hall.

"Can't you see that we are decorating the Christmas tree, you stupid lawn head?" Gokudera scowled at her.

"Mah mah Gokudera-chan, calm down~" Yamamoto, who was standing next to Gokudera, tried to calm her friend down.

"Gyahahahaha…Lambo-sama wants to hang sweets on the tree!" Lambo, a girl with alfro head suddenly run into the hall with a box of candies. Then, she hung the sweets and ginger bread cookies around the tree. Gokudera tried to stop her but was ignored by Lambo. Tsuna suddenly felt that she was so lucky to have friends like them, lighting her world up.

So, Gokudera nearly destroyed the hall when she was arguing with Lambo, but thanks to Yamamoto, the two finally calmed down. Then, when Tsuna was looking in a box, she found something that gave her a great idea. The box was filled with clear glass ornament balls. She immediately called Gokudera.

"Gokudera-chan, can you let out different dying will flames into the ornament balls?" She asked.

"Sure, hime-sama, I will do anything for you!" Gokudera answered, feeling happy that her boss needed her help. She took an ornament ball from the box and removed the lid. Then, she released different kinds of dying will flames into the ball. After repeating it again and again, she filled all the balls.

"Thanks, Gokudera-chan!" Tsuna thanked her with her infamous smile that made Gokudera's heart melt.

"Gathering is not allowed here, herbevores! I will bite you all to death!" Hibari Kyoya, a girl with long black hair entered the hall suddenly with tonfas on her hands. She let out a murderous aura and death glares when she walked into the hall.

"Ahahaha… Hibari-san, we are decorating the Christmas tree, do you want to help?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Hn." Her tonfas had now nowhere being seen and was replaced by a Hibird-like-ornament. She hung it onto the Christmas tree and then left without leaving a sound. They continued decorating the tree. Finally, Tsuna released some sky flames into the large star shaped glass ornaments. Then she got into her Hyper Dying Will and flew up to the top of the tree to place the star on it. The Christmas tree looked extremely gorgeous and stunning.

"So, it's Christmas Shopping time!" Tsuna exclaimed happily and everyone agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile in the Vongola personal plane (Vongola is rich, right?)~<strong>

"G, it's Christmas~ Let me have some fun!" Giotto pouted like a child at his Storm Guardian. "I wanna find Tsuna~" He continued to grumble.

"Giotto, you can have Tsuna as long as you want, if. You. Finished. Your. Work." G, a boy with red hair and flame tattoos on his face sighed.

"Mah mah, G, Giotto is right, don't be so serious~" Asari, Giotto's rain guardian said while resting his arms on G's shoulder. He then whispered something into G's ear which made the red hair boy blushed in crimson red. Suddenly an interesting idea flashed in Giotto's mind. He immediately and returned a few minutes after with a box in his hands. His guardians were curious of what is the thing in the box.

"Giotto, what's in that box?" G asked but he regret after he asked the question. Giotto smirked evilly( Dark Giotto~) as he took out several mistletoes and handed it to each of his guardians.( They have mistletoes on the plane?!)

"Now, I have some missions for you guys. Let's give the girls a Christmas they will never going to forget." Giotto added as he sat back to his chair, watching the priceless expressions on his guardians face.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back to The Vongola Mansion In Italy (Few Hours Later)~<strong>

"Are you guys?" Tsuna asked and everyone nodded. Everyone was dressed in their dresses which matches their flame color with black suit tops. The hall had been decorated merrily, the Christmas tree glitter under the lights and tables full of cakes and drinks. In a few minutes, Giotto and his guardians will arrive.

"Shh..They are coming…" Tsuna whispered as the others hid behind the door.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three! Welcome back and Merry Christmas!" everyone jumped out and pull their confetti bombs, colorful confettis scattered everywhere. The girl laughed as they watched Primo and his guardian's shocked expressions.

"Merry Christmas!" They replied with smiles on their faces. Tsuna handed them each a cup of hot chocolate. Everyone sat down in a circle, chatting and laughing.

"The Christmas tree looks very beautiful!" G praised.

"It's hime-sama's idea!" Gokudera said, feeling proud of her beloved boss.

"Gyahahahaha… The great Lambo-sama helped too!" Lambo, who was sitting next to her, said and Yamamoto patted her head.

"Let's take a picture then!" Yamamoto suggested. Tsuna agreed and took out her camera. Everyone stood under the Christmas tree, bright smiles plastered on their faces (small smiles on Hibari and Alaude) while a maid took a picture.

"Hime-sama, let's take a picture toge-" Before Gokudera can even finished her sentence, Giotto hold Tsuna's hand and started running towards the door.

"I will be lending Tsuna!" Giotto shouted, leaving the dumbfounded Gokudera.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked. Giotto put his index finger on his lips. Tsuna followed him with a big question mark in her head. Finally, they stopped at a spacious field which was covered with snow.

"Giotto, what are we doing here?" Tsuna asked again. Giotto smiled, insisting her to continue to follow him. He held her hand in his, pulling her to the middle of the field where a transparent dome shape tent was placed there. Tsuna gasped while Giotto pulled her into the tent. The tent was big enough to fit the two of them. Giotto lay down on the ground, pulling Tsuna down so that she lay down next to him.

"It's your Christmas present." Giotto said, staring at the boundless starry sky. The dark sky was sprinkled with thousands of shimmering stars. Just as that moment, a bright streak zipped through the dark sky, more and more steak followed. In just a few minutes, the whole sky was filled with hundreds of bright white lines.

"Wow…." Tsuna gasped. This was the first time she saw a meteor shower, and with the person she loves the most too. She could feel that the heat of his body warming hers.

"Amazing, right? It's the geminid meteors, the most beautiful meteor shower and I wanted to share with you!" Giotto said, slightly getting up and looked at her.

"Merry Christmas, Tsuna!" Giotto said, smiling brightly. Then, he leaned forward, pressing his lips softly on hers.

"Merry Christmas too, Gio." Tsuna said while kissing back. They kissed passionately under the beautiful meteor shower.

~~Fin~~

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it^^<strong>

**This is the add-ons~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake<span>**

**Gokudera and G**

Gokudera was sitting on in the snow while staring at the dark sky, snowflakes falling down onto her head, but she did not care. The only thing that she cared for was her beloved boss, but unfortunately she had been taken away by Giotto Primo. She squeezed her legs towards her chest harder. Suddenly, a thick jacket was thrown onto her head.

"Ouch! What are you doing?"Gokudera turned back, glaring at G, who is behind standing behind her.

"It's not like I cared but you will catch a cold if you stay in the cold for too long." G said while sitting next to her. Gokudera cursed something under her breath and turned her head away from G.

"If you don't want, I will take it back." G smirked and snatched the jacket from Gokudera but was snatched back by her.

"Hmph!" Gokudera hugged the jacket tightly, blushing in deep shades of pink. The two remained quiet under the snowing sky.

"Here…." She handed him a neatly wrapped present. G's eyes widened in surprise.

"Merry Christmas." She added and lowered her head, trying to use her hair to cover her blush. G chuckled and received the present.

"Thanks." G thanked while taking out mistletoe from his pocket. Then, he put the mistletoe behind her ear.

"Merry Christmas too, Hayato." He said as he crashed his lips to hers.

**Hibari and Alaude**

"Where is Hibari?" Yamamoto asked Alaude, who was walking like a wind.

"..."He didn't respond, making his way out of the hall to the rooftop.

_'Clack' _Alaude opened the rooftop's door, reveling Hibari, who was sitting in a Japanese way while drinking her hot tea (Where did this hot tea came from?) Just as Hibari saw him, she put down her tea and immediately got to her fighting stance.

"I will bite you to death"She said, taking out her tonfas. Alaude took out his handcuffs and twirled it with his finger. Hibari launched towards him, ready to strike but was block by Alaude. They continued to fight for n rounds until Hibari was forced to the wall. Alaude's handcuffs were now nowhere been seen. Using his strong arms, he pinned Hibari onto the wall. Hibari tried to struggle for free but Alaude was much stronger then her.

"LET ME GO!" Hibari hissed, kicking his leg. Alaude smirked and leaned towards her ear.

"Be quiet" Alaude whispered into her ear which sent chills to her spine. Seeing that his prey had stopped her movement, Alaude took his chance to kiss her, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Hibari Kyoya."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas!<strong>


End file.
